It Starts
by bhawksgirl13
Summary: Read and find out


"Miroku I dare you not to be a perv for at least two weeks." Kagome said

"What two weeks?" MIroku responded

"Yes"

"Fine"

'Well that's how it started, a silly dare that changed my life.'

_It starts with...__  
__One thing, __  
__I don't know why,__  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try,__  
__Keep that in mind,__  
__I designed this rhyme,__  
__To explain in due time,__  
__All I know…__  
__Time is a valuable thing,__  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,__  
__Watch it count down 'till the end of the day,__  
__The clock ticks life away,__  
__It's so unreal…__  
__You didn't look out below,__  
__Watch the time go right out the window,__  
__Tryin'a hold on,__  
__Didn't even know, I wasted it all,__  
__Just to watch you go…__  
__I kept everything inside,__  
__And even though I tried,__  
__It all fell apart,__  
__What it meant to me__  
__Will eventually be,__  
__A memory of a time when_

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Miroku"

"That's cool my name is Mikki."  
"That's a very pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So where are you from?" Miroku asked

"I'm from the village here. How bout you?"

"I'm from a village far from here."

"Lucky i never get out of here." Mikki answered.

"Well I'm sorry I'm sure you will one day."

'That's the reason that changed my life one girl'

_I tried so hard and got so far,__  
__But in the end, __  
__It doesn't even matter,__  
__I had to fall, __  
__To lose it all,__  
__But in the end, __  
__It doesn't even matter,_

"So Miroku, who were you talking to?" Shippo asked.

"No one." Miroku replied.

"Uh sure!"

"Oh who's this?" Mikki asked running up.

"I'm Shippo!"

"Oh you're so adorable!" Mikki said petting Shippo

Miroku I like this lady." Shippo said. "What's your name lady?"

"That's Mikki Shippo." Miroku said embarrisangly

"Oh Miroku why are so embarressed?" Shippo asked while Miroku glared coldly at him. "Leaving! Bye!"

"Sorry about that." Miroku said

"Its ok! Is that your son?" Mikki asked.

"Shippo? Oh no he's just a friend." Miroku replied.

"Ok"

_One thing, I don't know why,__  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try,__  
__Keep that in mind,__  
__I designed this rhyme,__  
__To remind myself__  
__How I tried so hard...__  
__In spite the way you were mocking me,__  
__Acting like I was part of your properttty,__  
__Remembering all the times you fought with me,__  
__I'm surprised it got so far…__  
__Things aren't the way they were before,__  
__You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,__  
__Not that you knew me back then,__  
__But it all comes back to me,__  
__In the end...__  
__You kept everything inside,__  
__and even though I tried it all fell apart,__  
__what it meant to me __  
__Will eventually, __  
__Be a memory of a time when_

'Well its only been a week since my dare. My cursed hand has seemed to stay under control so far. I think its Mikki getting me through. She's so beautiful and awesome I think I really like her maybe even love her.'

"Miroku! There you are!" Kagome said.

"Koinishiwa Kagome." MIroku replied

"Well we have decided to leave in 2 days."

"I don't think I will be going." Miroku said

"Is it that girl?" Kagome asked

"What girl? I simply think that this village needs me."

"Come on I see you with her all the time."

"Ok fine you caught me. I want to stay here with her."

"Oh that's so sweet." Kagome replied. "If you wish to stay then no one can tell you what to do."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Dou-itashimashite."

'She'll be so suprised when I tell her.'

_I tried so hard and got so far,__  
__But in the end, __  
__It doesn't even matter,__  
__I had to fall, __  
__To lose it all,__  
__But in the end, __  
__It doesn't even matter,_

"You're staying!" Mikki said suprised.

"Hai" Miroku replied

"You're actually giving up your adventure to stay with me?"

"Hai" Miroku replied.

"Thank you."

"Mikki" a voice called in the distance.

"I have to go" Mikki said "Are you coming?"

"Of course."

"Good!" Mikki replied "C'mon"

"Mikki have you finished your chores yet?"

"No father" Mikki responded.

"Then get to work"

Yes father!" Mikki replied

"I can help!" Miroku said.

As MIroku and Mikki went to work in the fields her father got another visitor.

"Mr. Haiashi?"

"Yes that is me."

"Hi I'm Erikko Yoshon."

"Konishiwa! I'm am very pleased to meet you." Mr. Haishi said "May I ask what you want?"

"I'm a friend of Kurisuti-na's"

"Mikki's mother?" he asked

"Hai" Erikko replied

"Mikki I need to speak to you alone."

"Coming! Dewa mata Miroku!"

"Mikki this is Mr.Yoshon."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Yoshon."

"Mikayla Haiashi I've come to represent your mother."

"My mother?"

_I've put my trust in you,__  
__Pushed as far as I can go,__  
__For all this,__  
__There's only one thing you should know,_

"What was that about Mikki?" MIroku asked

"I'm leaving!" Mikki replied.

"What your leaving!" Miroku asked

"Hai! Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful! But Why?" MIroku asked

"Well my mom is a demon slayer and wants to teach me to be one so I'm going to train w/ her." Mikki said

"That's great" Miroku said trying to act excited.

"Yeah I know i can finally get away from this frickin village."

"Congratulations" Miroku said hiding the hurt in his voice.

"Thanks! Well I got to go" Mikki said.

"Goodbye!" Miroku said as she walked away.

_I've put my trust in you,__  
__Pushed as far as I can go,__  
__For all this,__  
__There's only one thing you should know..._

'Well if she's leaving then there's no reason for me to stay. If I leave now I should be able to catch up with the others soon.'

"Goodbye Mikayla Hiaishi, maybe one day well meet again." Miroku said to himself while she was sleeping. Soon afterwards he started leaving to find the group.

"I wonder how Miroku is doing" Shippo said.

"Who cares?" Sango asked

"Miroku?" Kagome said

"Yes I'm here." "But why?" Kagome asked

"What about Mikki?" Shippo asked.

"She's leaving the village."

"Oh gomen Miroku." Kagome said

"I'm fine" MIroku said being his hentai self to Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango said.

"Sorry Sango, dares over."

"Oh great the Monk is back." Inuyasha said walking back from getting supplies

_I tried so hard and got so far,__  
__but in the end, __  
__it doesn't even matter,__  
__I had to fall, __  
__to lose it all,__  
__but in the end, __  
__it doesn't even matter_


End file.
